A Chrismas Carol
by W'rkncacnter
Summary: Look at the title, By the way, it's a Draco version.


Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, Rowling does. I only own the plot to a level.  
  
________________________  
  
For the first time in all his years at Hogwarts Harry had sinned the list of people who were going home for Christmas. He did so thinking that he would go to the Burrow, he was dead wrong. Harry heard the foot step's of his headmaster coming up to him, he just thought it was one of those Damn students' as Snape so often called them. Harry for once agreed. He jumped about three feet when Dumbledore started talking.  
  
Harry, look you already sinned the sheet. Your Uncle has already left for the station, Harry you have no choice but to go with him. I'm afraid that you can't receive any owl's though. _Delirium. _Dumbledore said sending a dark stream from his wand, Harry's eye's went blank for several minuets.  
  
I shouldn't have Taken Malfoy's dare. Harry said, after he had come out of it.  
  
A few days later...  
  
Draco Malfoy was alone in the Slytherin Fifth year Dormitory, all the other fifth years had gone home and took part in a Death Eater attack and got killed by Potter. He had not even used a wand to kill them all. No vocal use to curse them all, they all had him under The Crutius curse. Now even he, The only Malfoy, and the only Slytherin to not become a Death Eater, even all the first years had joined. Now he looked up to Potter, As his father did to Voldemort. Draco saw that if he got on Potter's list of friend's, Voldemort couldn't hurt him. Man am I shallow he thought. But his train of thoughts was disturbed by the fire dying and a very bright silver light. Slowly the sound of astral chain's started. And then figure's of incredible pain and aguish came into the room, there were four of them, Vincent, Gregory, Blaise, and Pansy. Around them was wrapped a chain of snakes and money box's.  
  
Draco, you still have time to change your ways. the ghost of Blaise said.  
  
Tonight you will be visited by three spirits. Vincent said.  
  
These spirits will show of christmases, past, present, and future. Pansy's ghost said.  
  
And once the final ghost has left you will be given the chance to change your ways. Gregory's ghost said.  
  
We must leave now, but mind you that the first ghost shall come tonight at one. they all said in unison as they drifted away.  
  
That night  
  
It was one in the morning and Draco was seriously doubting that this so called spirit would even come. Then suddenly a bright light enveloped the room and a small human figure came through the wall, it seemed like a small old man, dressed in a plain white cotton robe. It was the form of his grand father. who had died when he was but a five year old child, he recognized him only from the many portraits lining the walls of his house. He had heard from his father that this man was even worse than Voldemort and would sell his child for two pounds, which he had almost done two or three time's. Father had even gone so far as to ban Draco from mentioning his name at their mansion.  
  
Come now, we do not have long until the sun sets on another Christmas. he said and Draco walked to the window, he jumped out of the window, yet again bring Draco with him. when they landed they had appeared in a dark room, shadows of furniture cast around the room made it seem like demons were trying to eat each other. This, is the home of Harry Potter when he was four years old, his third christmas here. Draco went to the stairs, but the spirit stopped him, foot steps were heard, the were heavy and shook the house. A squeal followed by shuffling from the closet under the stairs.  
  
Boy, I'm not going to hurt you. the fat man said once he opened the door. I just want to give you your Christmas gift now so Dudley won't take it he said and took out a small package wrapped in plain brown paper.  
  
Thank you uncle Vernon. a voice said from the closet and hugged the fat man.  
  
Your welcome, just don't let Petunia or Dudley see it. he said and walked quietly up the stairs.  
  
That doesn't seem to bad, The man did give him a gift, and Harry has always been a rather short child. Draco said, he was surprised with how Harry was treated, he had thought Potter had been raised on a throne, and never left it, served on hand and knee.  
  
This is not all, he said and made time pass again, the house only became lighter. That will not be the only thing he gets today. he said, suddenly that annoying music the muggle's called rap started blaring from a alarm clock some were in the house. The same thunderous footsteps roomed the upstairs for about ten minuets, stopped for three in what appeared to be the wash room. and the went back to the first room and then to a totally new room, it was joined by more thunderous, and small taping footsteps from the first room. The first to come down was a Woman wrapped in a green robe, she knocked on the door hard to the closet and screeched.  
  
Get up now you lazy good for nothing freak, and make my Duddy-Dums, breakfast. and she walked away to arrange to gift's so they looked better. A small boy, who they had seen that night, came out of the closet and went immediately to the kitchen, the smells of a masterfully crafted meal wafted from it.  
  
Is, that Potter's cooking? Draco asked, he was amazed, it smelled better than what he would eat at home and Hogwarts combined.  
  
Yes, he won a world wide children's cooking contest just before he went to hogwarts. You eat some of his dishes at Hogwarts I believe. the ghost said, he was oddly calm, even with the aroma coming from the kitchen. And remember, this is only a shadow of the past, his cooking smells better in real life.  
  
How could that be? Draco thought. No wonder he won that competition.  
  
And don't you dare make any of that fancy crap that my Dudder's hate's. that screeching woman added, a groan was heard from the kitchen and the sound of food being dumped in the rubbish bin was heard. The smell was replaced by bacon and eggs, and a hint hash brown.  
  
Shame, wasn't it. Ever since the bumbling fool messed up his arm, he hasn't been able to cook right. he said with a sigh.  
  
What do you mean? Draco asked, he couldn't stand the idea of that food going to waste.  
  
Do you not remember the quidditch game in your second year where Potter dislocated his shoulder, and you current DADA teacher took out all of the bone's in his left arm, he's left handed, although his wand hand is his right hand. the ghost explained.  
  
Sir, why is it that you are showing me this? he inquired.  
  
No reason, just thought I would annoy you. the ghost said with a smirk, passing his hand through the air causing time to pass with it  
  
___________________________________________________________  
  
I started this on Dec. 21, 2001, it took me a year and a half type one chapter. Hope you enjoyed, because The next chapter might not come till this Christmas.


End file.
